Random Block Security (RBS) is a system of encryption where a block of random numbers is used to perform encryption by providing a block that is equivalent in size to the data for encryption. Since each byte of data is modified randomly, the resulting cypher is secure and cannot effectively be decrypted. This form of encryption is traditionally referred to as “the one-time pad” and was often used in espionage for encryptions that were highly sensitive. This system effectively has a key that is the size of the data being encrypted, and therefore is not usually practical for simplistic applications. However, this system is extremely valuable for the delivery of smaller bursts of information of a highly sensitive and covert nature.
In order for an encryption system designed for communication to be successful, it is necessary that a large collection of random numbers be present on both sides of the communication connection. Such random numbers should be equivalent in amount and value. This large block of random numbers should be the size of the intended transmission. It is possible to develop random numbers from a source and transmit them to the receiving communications partner, however, this transmission needs to be encrypted as well, and equal in size as the ultimate data intended for secure transfer. To overcome these complex issues, and to develop a system and process which is practical for general security, a more complex and hybrid approach is desirable. The present invention seeks to overcome these, and other, issues.
A system and method for secure communication using random blocks or random numbers is provided. The system and method may utilize a block of random numbers for the security and encryption of transmissions over a communication network by expanding the block into a larger set of random numbers. In exemplary embodiments, the random numbers used in the block are true random numbers. By transmitting a small set of random numbers, themselves secured by one or more random encryptions, a much larger volume of random values may be produced which may be mirrored on each side of the transmission. In this way, the end result of random values will provide enhanced network security.
Further features and advantages of the systems and methods disclosed herein, as well as the structure and operation of various aspects of the present disclosure, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying figures.